mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Steve Staley
Steve Staley (b. August 25, 1969) is a voice actor who is also known as Steve Cannon. He is represented by Arlene Thornton & Associates. When he isn't working in the booth, he teaches a voice acting class at Kalmenson & Kalmenson in Burbank, California. Filmography Anime and Film Roles * Akira (film) - Additional Voices * Arc the Lad - Arc * Argento Soma - Takuto Kaneshiro, Ryu Soma * Battle B-Daman - Enjyu * Bleach - Shūhei Hisagi, Tōshirō Hitsugaya * Blue Dragon - Scheider, Ivanov, Narrator * Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo - Jeda the Wind God * Buso Renkin - Kazuki Muto * Cardcaptor Sakura Movie 2: The Sealed Card - Yue * Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion - Shōgo Asahina * Cowboy Bebop - Rhint, Sgt. Frank * Digimon Frontier - Koji Minamoto, Susanoomon (shared with Dave Wittenberg) * Digimon Tamers - Ryo Akiyama, Justimon (shared) * Eureka Seven - Moondoggie * Fafner of the Azure - Soushi Minashiro * Final Fantasy VII Advent Children - Kadaj * Fushigi Yuugi - Amiboshi/'Suboshi' * Gungrave - Jolice * Hajime no Ippo - Ippo Makunouchi * Hand Maid May - Kazuya Saotome * Hare+Guu - Seiichi * Heat Guy J - Daisuke Aurora * Idaten Jump - Seiji, Ken * If I See You In My Dreams - Masuo Fuguno * IGPX - River Marque * I'll CKBC - Gaku Takayanagi * Kannazuki no Miko - Soma * Karas - Karas/Otoha * Kekkaishi - Tatsumi Mino * Magic Knight Rayearth - Master Mage Clef * Mobile Suit Gundam F91 - Seabook Arno * Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team, (OAV and Miller's Report) - Shiro Amada * Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn - Banagher Links * Moribito: Guardian of the Spirit - Shuga * Naruto - Neji Hyuga, Shibuki * Naruto Shippuden - Neji Hyuga * Nightwalker - Angel * Nodame Cantabile - Masumi Okuyama * Outlaw Star - Harry MacDougall * Rurouni Kenshin (TV) - Sozo Sagara; Sarujiro; Tomo * Saiyuki Gunlock - Cho Hakkai * Saiyuki Reload - Cho Hakkai * Samurai Champloo - Yukimaru (eps 16 and 17) * Samurai: Hunt for the Sword (OAV) - Mahoro Mikage * Scrapped Princess - Christopher Armalite * Sentou Yousei Yukikaze (OAV) - Rei Fukai * Sugar: A Little Snow Fairy (TV) - Phil; Wind Fairy * Tenchi Muyo! GXP (TV) - Kenneth Barl * Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann - Cytomander * Tenjho Tenge (TV) - Souichiro Nagi * The Happy Cricet (Film) - Leonardo the beetle * The Legend of Black Heaven (TV) - Blue Saucer; Taro Bando * The Prince of Tennis (TV) - Eiji Kikumaru * The Third: The Girl with the Blue Eye - Iks * Tsukihime, Lunar Legend (TV) - Shiki Tohno * Vampire Knight (TV) - Senri Shiki * Wolf's Rain - Iyek (eps 19 and 20) * X/1999 - Kamui Shiro * Zatch Bell! - Tsao-Lon Video game Roles * Bleach: Dark Souls - Tōshirō Hitsugaya, Shuhei Hisagi * Bleach: Shattered Blade - Tōshirō Hitsugaya * Blue Dragon - Jiro, Raging Kesu * Breakdown - Derrick Cole (uncredited) * Castlevania: Curse of Darkness - Trevor Belmont * Fragile Dreams: Farewell Ruins of the Moon - Crow * Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring - Frodo Baggins, Celeborn * Mass Effect - Additional voices * Naruto: Clash of Ninja 2 - Neji Hyuga * Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution - Neji Hyuga * Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution 2 - Neji Hyuga * Naruto Shippūden: Clash of Ninja Revolution 3 - Neji Hyuga * Naruto: Ultimate Ninja - Neji Hyuga * Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 - Neji Hyuga * Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3 - Neji Hyuga * Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja 4 - Neji Hyuga * Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm - Neji Hyuga * Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Heroes - Neji Hyuga * Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 2: Phantom Fortress - Neji Hyuga * Naruto: Rise of a Ninja - Neji Hyuga * Naruto: The Broken Bond - Neji Hyuga * Naruto: Ninja Council series - Neji Hyuga * Naruto: Uzumaki Chronicles - Neji Hyuga * Naruto: Uzumaki Chronicles 2 - Neji Hyuga * Red Faction II - Male Voice 6 * Tales of Legendia - Jay, Csaba * Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology - Mormo * Spectrobes - Rallen (Webisodes) * Star Ocean: Till the End of Time - Fayt Leingod * Suikoden Tactics - Andarc * Whacked! - Otto Documentaries * Adventures in Voice Acting - Himself Production * Steve is known to voice characters who are either teenagers or young men who have teenager-like voices. Coincidentally, he has been cast several times as short male characters: Master Mage Clef (Magic Knight Rayearth), Frodo (The Lord Of The Rings), Jay (Tales of Legendia), Kamui Shiro (X), Neji Hyuga (Naruto) and Tōshirō Hitsugaya (Bleach). * When doing Kadaj's voice in Advent Children, Steve uses similar lines as he does while voicing Fayt in Star Ocean. Kadaj is crying for his mother while Fayt cried for his father. * In the first episode of Avi Melman's Voice-Over Podcast, Steve admits that his favorite character that he has voiced is Kadaj in Advent Children. External links *Steve Staley at Arlene Thornton & Associates *Steve Staley at the English Voice Actor & Production Staff Database * * Category:1969 births Category:American voice actors Category:Living people Category:People from San Diego, California Category:Place of birth missing (living people) ar:ستيف ستايلي